This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays may be found in a variety of devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, mobile phones, and clocks. One type of electronic display, known as a liquid crystal display (LCD), displays images by modulating the amount of light allowed to pass through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of the LCD. In general, LCDs modulate the light passing through each pixel by varying a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode (VCOM). This creates an electric field that causes the liquid crystal layer to change alignment. The change in alignment of the liquid crystal layer causes more or less light to pass through the pixel. By changing the voltage difference supplied to each pixel, images are produced on the LCD. Another type of electronic display, known as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, which may include light-emitting devices including one or more layers of organic materials interposed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode (VCOM). Specifically, the OLED display may display images by driving individual OLED pixels to store image data and image brightness data. In either case of LCDs or OLEDs, bias voltages or other voltage perturbations due to user touches on the display could produce visible artifacts known as muras or flicker. It may be useful to provide electronic displays with reduced or eliminated mura or flicker artifacts.